He Loves Her
by YouSpeakToMySoul
Summary: VanPelt has interesting conversation with Natori Lisbon, Lisbon's niece. Implied Jisbon with sprinkles of Rigspelt. Just a fluffy one-shot because I think there aren't enough out there.  : Feedback Loved x


_**He Loves Her  
>HypeerBoOsttxOx<strong>_**  
>Summary: VanPelt has interesting conversation with Natori (Na-tore-ee) Lisbon, Lisbon's niece. Implied Jisbon with sprinkles of Rigspelt. Just a fluffy one-shot because I think there aren't enough out there and I had to add Cho in there because he's awesome. xD<br>DisClaimer: Wow I feel really special, you actually think I own the mentalist? Wow I'm a better actress than I thought, just for the record I don't. All mistakes belong to me (:**

**...xxx... **

Teresa Lisbon was having a bad day; well in fact she had been having a great morning. Her brother, Andrew and his daughter, Natori had been staying with her as he had recently separated from his wife.

To be honest she had been shocked, not when he showed on her doorstep, suitcases in hand and asking to stay for a couple of days, as he knew that she had a ton of space in her house but the fact that he was separating with his wife. Sure they had their problems, show me a couple who don't but it was really unexpected, they had always seemed so happy.

It didn't take long for the story to come tumbling out after Natori had taken up residence in the quest room, which still had the pink princess covers from her last visit and the adults had opened a bottle of whiskey.

"She's found someone else, Tessie" he said wearily after one too many shots "It's been going in for months and I didn't even realise."

She felt his pain as she saw the look I his eyes, "nobody should have to go through that" she thought "It wasn't right or fair to do that, especially to her brother."

After that night it was decided that he was going to stay in town for a while, hopefully getting that job at the new restaurant opening down the street, so that morning as he was going to the interview, she had offered to look after Natori as she had a day off.

The morning was going great, they were just relaxing on the sofa watching Saturday morning cartoons which eating Captain Crunch, Natori's favourite of course, when she had got called in.

Natori was really disappointed as she had promised they would bake a cake later but Lisbon knew they wouldn't have called her unless it was urgent so nearly a hour later than her normal getting ready time thanks to Natori not being able to find her lucky t-shirt and refusing to wear anything else, Lisbon left the house with an excited Natori behind.

"Okay, Natori I know you're going to be extremely well behaved in here, right?" Lisbon asked, waiting on the elevator to bring them to the right floor.

"Of course" Natori nodded vigorously.

"And no messing around with Patrick, you are not allowed to get into trouble" she warned.

The response was instant "Uncle Patricks here?" she squealed.

Lisbon shook her head at her nieces enthusiasm after only meeting him five times at most "Yes he is but don't get too excited because he has to do some proper work today, other than sitting on his couch all day" she said as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Lisbon, you wound me" replied the smooth voice of Patrick Jane, appearing out thin air, he casually walked towards them, hand on heart "Who, might I ask closes the case most the time?" he asked.

"The team" she said smiling.

"Well who is a very important member of the team?"

"Cho"

He laughed "Who does everyone say 'closes cases'?"

"You" she said begrudgingly.

"I'm sorry Teresa, I can't hear you" he teased, enjoying the frustration evident on her face.

"You"

"And don't you forget it" he replied with a wink.

"Uncle Patrick" she squealed as he lifted her up into a hug.

"Now who could you be?" he asked a mask of concentration of his face.

She giggled "Natori Lisbon, silly."

"No, that can't be right, my Natori is smaller than you"

"Well my Uncle Patrick's younger but your still him" she said slyly.

Lisbon tried hard not to laugh but looking at the shocked look on his face, a few giggles escaped.

He turned to her "You think this is funny? I'm being called old by your seven year old niece and your laughing?"

"Ha so you do know who I am" Natori accused him.

He chuckled "Of course I do, your my favourite niece."

"Uncle Paaatrick" she whined with a pout "I'm your only niece."

"Yes but your still my favourite" he kissed her cheek and smiled and she couldn't help but smile back.

He leaned round and whispered to Lisbon "Don't look now but I think we have an audience" and sure enough when she looked a few seconds later, the whole team were staring at them.

"Come on, there better be a good reason I've been called in" Lisbon said as he put Natori back on the ground, grabbed her hand and followed Lisbon towards the break room.

"Yeah, 'cause me and Auntie Tessie were gonna make a cake" said Natori happily.

"Well then we better go see what the emergency was."

**...xxx...**

"Ten bucks says she's their child" Rigsby claimed as the team watched them talking in the corridor.

"You're on" Cho replied.

"Come on guys, I think we would've realised if she was pregnant"

"Well the kid has to be about six, seven so how would we know" Rigsby reasoned.

VanPelt looked back at them "You really think you're together?" she asked skeptically.

Cho watched them for a moment before replying "Yes, they're definitely sleeping together."

VanPelt whipped round to watch them "How can you tell?"

"I'm an investigator, it's what I do."

Rigsby snorted at his answer as Lisbon and company entered the room "Okay, so what's the case?" asked Lisbon, straight to the point.

"Mayor's nephew's missing and you were requested" Rigsby immediately answered.

"God, I was having such a good day, okay so where are we?" Lisbon sighed.

"We're at you work, silly" answered Natori and everyone's eyes in the room were drawn to her.

Lisbon chuckled "That's right, Guys this is my niece, Natori" she said gesturing to her niece "Natori, that's Wayne Rigsby, Kimball Cho and Grace VanPelt" she said pointing to each one of them.

"Very nice to meet you" she said shyly, hiding slightly behind Jane.

"Hey Natori, why don't we let you're auntie get to work out here and we'll go work at you're colouring book in her office?" Jane asked crouching down to talk to her.

"Okay" she said happily and followed him in to Lisbon's office.

"Be good" Lisbon warned and while she turned away, Rigsby slipped Cho ten dollars.

"Okay so where was he last scene?" asked Lisbon, turning her attention back to the case.

"Here actually, the Mayor held a press conference here last night and his nephew is his assistant" Cho explained.

"So are we thinking kidnapping or just a guy that hasn't been bothered to return home?"

"Well I checked the with security, he was last seen getting into a women's car last night at half nine, he returned a half our later with the same women, then left with the mayor when the conference has finished, we've got a picture but we haven't got her name yet" VanPelt replied handing Lisbon the picture.

"Okay I'll go and have a talk with the Mayor, Rigsby and Cho; you go check out his apartment" Lisbon ordered.

"Sure thing Boss" replied Rigsby, grabbing his suit jacket and Cho nodded.

"Boss, why don't I take Natori and you can take Jane to talk to the Mayor?" VanPelt offered,

"Thanks Grace."

Opening the door of her office she smiled at the scene before her, Jane and Natori were lying on the floor on their stomachs, busily colouring her book.

"Jane, I need you, we've got a Mayor to talk to"

"Okay, Natori we'll have to finish this later, your auntie needs me" he said throwing Natori a wink.

"Natori, Jane and I will back soon, Grace is going to look after you until then okay?" asked Lisbon.

"Sure" she said smiling widely at VanPelt.

"Okay, we better get going" replied Lisbon "We'll see you in a wee while, be good" and Jane blew a kiss and followed her out the door.

Natori pretended to catch and pocket the kiss when VanPelt knelt down beside her "So what are we colouring?" she asked picking up some crayons.

**...xxx...**

"I'm bored" claimed Natori Lisbon as Lisbon and Jane still weren't back after an hour.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I'm hungry"

"Well I'm sure we can find something you eat" claimed VanPelt getting off the floor, where she had been lying for the past hour and stretching "You coming?"

They made their way to the kitchen and quickly found Jane's not so secret stash of chocolate chip cookies which he insisted on having with his tea.

"Okay, so we've got juice boxes if you want one?" VanPelt asked from the fridge.

"Actually could I have some tea please?"

VanPelt looked her sceptically, watching her swing her legs hanging off the chair, not quite touching the floor "Okay, if that's what you want"

They ate their cookies with Natori drinking tea, liking it exactly like Jane, and VanPelt having water, in comfortable silence until Rigsby called in to say hello, grabbed a juice box and quickly left again.

"Are you and Mr Rigsby gonna get married?" Natori asked when he had left.

VanPelt almost choked on her water "No" she stuttered.

"Why? Do you not wanna get married?"

"Why would you think I was going to marry Mr Rigsby?"

"'cause he looks at you the same way Uncle Patrick looks at Auntie Tessie, so he must love you right?"

Carefully avoiding her question VanPelt asked "Why do you call him Uncle Patrick?"

"Cause he is my Uncle, well sort of, Daddy says if Uncle Patrick marries Auntie Tessie then he becomes my proper uncle" Natori explained.

"So why call him Uncle now?"

"'Cause I'm practising for when he marries, even though Auntie Tessie says she never will, Uncle Patrick says it's okay cause he can hipantease her, well I think that's what he said" she said, furrowing her forehead in concentration.

"Hypnotise her?" VanPelt asked her.

Natori smiled brightly "Yeah that's it"

VanPelt stayed quiet, thinking over all that she'd heard; she stood up to clear the table when Natori saw the light in the room bounce off VanPelt's gun and she heard Natori exclaim "Wow you have a gun" and VanPelt turned around to face her while Natori continued "Auntie Tessie had a gun, she always says she's going to shoot Uncle Patrick but Uncle Patrick says that she loves him too much to kill him but that's okay 'cause" she gestured for VanPelt to come closer and she whispered "he said he loves her as well" she giggled "and he promised when they get married I get to be the flower girl" she said excitedly.

VanPelt was about to respond when she heard Jane and Lisbon heading towards them Arguing as usual "Jane you can't just walk in and accuse the Mayor of kidnapping, he could have you arrested on the stop, you're lucky you're not in a holding cell right now" Lisbon claimed angrily, her voice more clear as she was getting closer.

"Oh Lisbon, I didn't know you cared so much, I'm touched really"

"I'm more concerned about the amount of paperwork you bring to my desk and I really don't need that today" Lisbon said walking into the kitchen.

Jane sat down beside them as Lisbon grabbed a soda "So did we have fun today?"

"Yep, me and Grace did lots of pictures and we had cookies" Natori exclaimed happily and Lisbon sat down beside her.

Jane looked at VanPelt "So Grace did you have fun today?"

"Oh yeah, it was very informative" and threw him both a knowing smile before walking out of the room while they looked at each other in confusion with Natori busily making future wedding plans with a huge smile plastered on her face.

**...xxx... **

_**Finito ! Hoped you enjoyed, let me know either way (: Reviews are loved. **_


End file.
